Later Dorks!
by storyline246
Summary: Randy meets the new girl and falls for her hard. RandyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**RC9GN is awsome!**

Randy had just gotten to his locker when he noticed her. A girl about his age with dark brown hair, tan skin, and a tank top with jeans. She looked lost.

Randy walked over to her. "Are you new?" he asked. The girl's head snapped up, she smiled. "Yeah do you know where locker 937 is?" Randy smiled.

"Follow me." When they got there, they discovered they had all their classes together. "So what's your name?" Randy asked. "Alicia." They kept chatting

and smiling. Randy really liked her. He also discovered that she was in a foster home, he didn't press why. She was also a musician, she promised to

sing him a song after school. Randy introduced her to Howard, who commented on her eyes, which were a bright purple. She explained how she

got her dad's eyes which were blue, and her albino grandmothers red eyes, making purple. Randy liked how she was a total bookworm, but wasn't nerdy.

The final bell rang and and they all walked to the band room where she stored her guitar. Alicia began to sing.

_If you ain't got 2 kids by 21 you're prabably gonna die alone at least that's what tradition told you._

_ And it don't matter if you don't believe come sunday mornin you best be there in the front row like you're supposed to._

_ same hurt in every heart, same trailer differint park _

_ Mothers hooked on Mary Kay Brothers hooked on mary jane daddys hooked on Mary 2 doors down_

_ Mary Mary quite contrary we get bored so we get married and just like dust we settle in this town_

_ On this broken mary go round and round and round we go where it stops nobody knows but it ain't slowin down on this broken mary go round _

_ we think the first times good enough so e hold onto high school love say we wont end up like our parents _

_ tiny little boxes in a row ain't what you want it's what you know just happy in the shoes you're wearin same checks we're always cashin_

_ to buy a little more distraction mothers hooked on mary kay brothers hooked on mary jane daddys hooked o mary 2 doors down _

_ mary mary quite contrary we get bored so we get married and just like dust we settle in this town on this broken mary go round and round and round we go where it stops no body knows but it ain't slowin down on this broken mary go round jack and jill went up jack burned out on booze and pills mary had a little lamb mary just don't give a damn no more_

Randy stared in aw at Alicia, her voice was silky smooth and soothing. He smiled. She blushed. They all headed home, Randy could only think about Alicia.

**Ask me in a review if you want the song, I will answer as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lots of singing and Randy confesses he likes Alicia!**

**Sorry Spoiler alert!**

Three months had passed since Alicia first sang for Howard and Randy. Everyday after school, they would meet up in the music room and Alicia would take requests. They were there right now. "Alright what genre?" Alicia asked. "Before that Howard and I have a question for you." Alicia cocked her head. "Do you want to join 30 seconds to math?" She smiled and nodded."I'd love to."

"One more thing, make pop your genre." Alicia grinned and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Sing where it says. ' Randy nodded. Then she started to play.

A: I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face, so afraid to tell the world what I have to say, but I have this dream right inside of me, i'm gonna let is show it's time to let you know, to let you know. This is real this is me i'm exactly where i'm supposed to be now gonna let the light shine on me now i've found who I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I wanna be yeah this is me do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark to dream about a life where you're the shining star even though it seems like it's too far away I have to believe in myself it's the only way this is real this is me i'm exactly where i'm supposed to be now gonna let the light shine on me now i've found who i am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I wanna be this is meeee!

R: you're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that i'm singin I need to find you, I gotta fing you you're the missin peice I need the song inside of me, I need to find you

Both: I gotta find you!

A: This is real this is me

B: I'm exactly where i'm supposed to be now gonna let the light shine on me now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I wanna be

R: you're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that i'm singing I need to find you I gotta find you

A: This is meeee This is meee yeeeaahhh

B: now i've found who I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I wanna be this is me.

The song ended and Howard left to find some snacks. "You did great." Alicia said. Randy wagged his finger and said. "Slang version?" Alicia made her voice sound like a gangster and said "That was so bruce!" They both started laughing. _"This is my chance,no monsters, no Howard, come on Cunningham do it!" _"Listen Alicia, I need to tell you something." He reached for her hand and smiled when she didn't pull away. "We've known each other for a few months now and since I've gotten to know you better I really like you." Alicia smiled and leaned towards him. Randy did the same. They kissed. Randy placed his hands on her waist, hers were on his chest. "I wondered how long it would take for you two to finally do that." Howard said. Randy and Alicia both jumped. "sorry ruined the moment, leaving now." Randy and Alicia looked at each other. "Did I bite your lip?"

"Little bit." Alicia groaned. "I'm sorry." Randy sat by her and pulled her close. They kissed again, this time no interuptions. Randy walked Alicia home. "I'll see you tomorrow." Alicia said. Randy nodded. Before going inside Alica turned towards im and whispered "Good night Randy." Then she kissed him, again. She walked into her house without another word. Randy walked in a daze to his house. His mom yelled at him for being late, his dad was on the couch drinking beer. He went to bed with a bruise on his cheek from his mom slapping him. "_Four more years, almost done."_ he thought to himself. He dreamed about Alica.

**Ok never written a chapter this long, hello hand cramp! For all you people wondering, the song from the last chapter is real, go on youtube and look up merry go round lyrics.**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok set a few weeks before battle of the bands.**

"Hey hey hey!" Alicia said as she poked her head into my bedroom. "Seriously, how do you do that? My room is on the second floor. "A magician never tells his secrets." She was flirting. I smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "Randy, Howard's here!" My mom yelled. "Be right back." I said. She nodded and picked up her guitar, our band was due for a rehearsal. I came back with Howard who was eating (big surprise there). "What song are we starting with?" Howard asked. "Bad for me?" Alicia asked. "Sure." I shrugged. We went down to the garage and set up our instruments. Alicia had become the lead singer and the song writer. Howard thought she should write some rock songs, but it didn't work out to well. I would sing for one song and we were doing two. Alicia picked up her guitar and started playing.

_**I wore red cuz you like that you're like hey let me get that but when I text you don't text back, no you didn't cuz you just don't care well the game makes me crazy, it's like yes no maybe and your callin me baby when I know that you just don't care woah oh oh sayin that I quit but it's just not true woah oh oh I say I don't like it but you know I do cuz you make me feel so right even if it's so wrong I wanna scream out loud boy but I just bite my tongue this ones for the girls messin with the boys like he's the melody and she's backround noise baby why can't you see it feels so good but your so bad for me always want what I can't have give it all never get half your like girl where you been atand I really wanna just not care but woah oh oh sayin that I quit but it's just not true like woah oh oh say I dont like it but you know I do cuz you make me feel so right even if it's so wrong i wanna scream out loud boy but I just bite my tongue this ones for the girls messin with the boys like he's the melody and she's backround noise baby why can't you se it feels so good but your so bad for me i'm dyin tonight tryin to hide what i'm feelin I'm feelin like i'm dyin to hide what im feelin inside when we're sayin hello should be sayin goodbye you make me feel so right even if it's so wrong I wanna scream out loud boy but I just bite my tongue this ones for the girls messin with the boys like he's the melody and she's backround noise baby why can't you see it feels so good but your so bad for me.**_

She looked at me, "Was it good?" she asked. "Better than great." I answered. Alicia had a confidence issue, I still didn't know anything about her past, she was still guarded and uneasy, espeacialy **(Hi it's me sorry I keep spelling especially wrong...nevermind)** Around new people. I figured a few months would pass and she'd put her wall down. She had to eventually. Right?

**Alicia**

****When I first met Randy, I was still trying to navigate around the school, place was a freaking maze! I still hadn't made any friends, unless you count Hiedi who told me I needed a wardrobe update, which I don't. I thought Randy was cute and really nice. But I still got that uneasy feeling I get with all boys, so I didn't trust him completly, I want to though. When Randy kissed me, all my problems and worries dissapeared. I wasn't thinking about anyone but him. We started officially going out, he told me his little secret about being the ninja. What he didn't know was that there were two ninja's and I was one of them. But thanks to mcfist, I can never put the mask back on again.

**mysteries! Know I killed you with the major wait, I apoligize, don't hate me, R&R!**


End file.
